warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faithlark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Echomist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 17:25, November 5, 2009 HEY Hi Faitheh!!! (Dumb question, but how do you do highlights on pixler? :P) -shakes head- anyway, -cough- welcome to the wikia! :D--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You mean the dodge tool, which is next to the burn tool, right? Well, I've been wondering about that for AGES. So thanks a lot :)Have fun on here!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Welcome to the Wikia! Yes, I'm one of the admins here. The problem you described sounds like a problem several users have been having with our articles. What you do is scroll down almost to the bottom of the page. When you see a button that says "Report a problem with this page," click it and describe what's wrong with it. The people who run Wikia should fix it ASAP. Hope I helped! Sparrowsong 17:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Of course you can, just leave a message on their talk page and one of the senior warriors will add you when they get the chance. As for the "characters with siblings" category, I don't know who made it, but it would be a major pain to remove since hundreds of articles link to it. So, we have no plans to remove it at this time. Sparrowsong 17:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Faith, welcome to the wikia! Let me know if you have any questions, because I'm a admin on here. :) HawkfireTalk! 17:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That's good! Do you want to join Project Security? We need all the help we can get, especially right now (see the accusations on the talk page). Sparrowsong 17:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Siggeh :D Faith, want this siggy? [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) Hope you like it! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) OK. Going on this is not exactly the best way :P. I'll be on this too :D i can wait for it, I k ow how hard it is to copy and paste on this thing! Talk to u soon! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi! I'm Hawkstar, you'll love this site! Would u like 2 join ThunderClan?--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey, Faitheh. :D The site is http://thefeatherclans159.piczo.com. Lol, but I think you figured that out already xP. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 01:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) i'll change teh tabby markign...sorry[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']]'''-jimgle ♪''' 20:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ginger cats Where did you get that from? That ginger cats don't have to be tabbies, as in? I would like to see your source. I know a lot about cat genetics and I'm pretty sure that ginger cats cannot have the "tabby-surpressing gene" or whatever you call that. Sparrowsong 22:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Moonbreeze I'm going to go give her a warning for you. If she doesn't stop after that, we can press charges against her. Sparrowsong 04:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I should have remembered to ask. Sorry Faith. I should have asked first. I'm really sorry!Moonbreeze 16:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC)